Pepsi and Doritos
by Ponchygirl
Summary: One of the greatest cures for a headache.


"Man, my head is killing me," Ponch said as he closed his locker. Jon was standing right beside him, with an expression. Ponch wasn't sure how to read that expression.

"Hey, did you take anything for your headache?" Jon asked.

"I've got nothing to take," Ponch replied. He checked his locker again real quick just in case he missed something.

"Let me go ask Getraer if he's got anything you can take," Jon said. Ponch started to follow him,

"Go to the break room and get a drink or something," Jon ordered.

"Yes sir," Ponch said playfully as he headed for the break room. He got in there, and saw Steve Jenson, a good friend of his.

"Hiya, Steve," Ponch said. He tried to be cheerful, but on the inside he really wanted to act the way he felt, miserable.

"Hi, is everything ok? You look a little down or something," Steve said.

"My head hurts," Ponch replied searching for a drink.

"Oh, I can help you with that. I know exactly what to do, my grandma taught me," Steve said.

"What, take a medication for it?" Ponch asked.

"No, here sit down, let me get what you need," Steve said. He pulled out a chair for Ponch. Ponch sat down,

"All I really need is that aspirin, that Jon's trying to get me," Ponch replied. Steve smiled,

"No, you gotta try this. Believe me you'll feel much better," He said. He handed Ponch a can of Pepsi and a small bag of Doritos.

"Um, Steve this is just a snack, I don't need food right now, I told you I…."

"Hey, Ponch listen to me, I am your friend. I want to help you, and this ain't just any old snack," Steve said.

"Ok, what'd you do to it?"

"Nothing, do I have to tell you everything to get you to eat and drink? Ponch, my grandma told me that this cures a headache, and it does. I promise, there are no drugs, no poisons no nothing. Just a regular Pepsi, and a regular bag of Doritos," Steve said. Ponch looked at him,

"Ok I think I trust you on this, but if there's something wrong…." Ponch started.

"Hey, trust me, if it doesn't help right away I'm give you a head massage that'll feel good, huh?"

"Ok, fine but I don't want you to do that. You know how weird it feels to have someone else…never mind," Ponch said then opened the Pepsi. He took a sip, and then opened up the Doritos. He sat there peacefully eating the Doritos and drinking the Pepsi. After he was finished he cleaned up the mess.

"Well, did it work?" Steve asked.

"I hate to say it, but actually it worked better than any medication I could take," Ponch said. Steve smiled,

"I told ya it would work, but you didn't believe me," Steve said.

"Well, you've got a history of making me try stuff to cure something, when really all you wanted was for someone to eat your snack so it doesn't go to waste," Ponch said. Steve smiled,

"Well, you can't blame me, I mean you wouldn't want a snack you bought to go to waste either," Steve said.

"I guess not," Ponch replied. Then Jon and Getraer came over.

"Hey, I can't find anything to help. How bad is your headache?" Getraer asked.

"What headache?" Ponch asked.

"Are you going crazy, you just told me…." Jon started. Then looked at Steve,

"You gave him an aspirin already, didn't you?" Jon asked.

"No, I gave him something better," Steve replied.

"What?" Jon and Getraer asked in unison.

"Pepsi and Doritos, it cures a bad headache almost instantly," Ponch replied.

"Pepsi and Doritos?" Getraer asked.

"Maybe I don't wanna know," He added then left.

"I'm glad it helped, but do you really think it's better than a medication?"

"Of course it is, it tastes amazing, and it works wonders," Ponch replied. Steve smiled,

"I told you! My grandma is a very smart and clever lady," Steve said.

"Come on, partner let's get out where we can be seen," Ponch said. Then he was out the door.

"No headache at all?" Jon asked still confused.

"Jon, come on," Ponch said sticking his head back in the room. Jon looked at Steve again,

"Why'd you do it, now he'll be telling me to try it sometime," Jon said playfully. Ponch rolled his eyes,

"Ok, I'm going out there, I'll be waiting for you," Ponch said.

"Man, Steve do you got anything to help with him being impatient?"

"No, sorry maybe I'll have to see if grandma knows what to do," Steve replied with a smile. Jon laughed,

"Ok, well I gotta go, thanks for your help," Jon said then left.

The

End

 _Authors note: Yes, it does help and take the headache away almost instantly I try it all the time. If you've never tried it, you should if you want to anyway; it's very helpful, and very tasty. Although, if it doesn't help, I'm sorry everyone's different, and some people might need Mt. Dew instead. ;)_


End file.
